Te prometo no leer más
by Tavata
Summary: ¿Y si hubiera más de un lector? ¿Y si Mo, Meggie y Darious tuvieran compañía? ¿Quién podría salir ahora de las grandes obras de la literatura universal?
1. Chapter 1

_Conocí los libros de Cornelia Funke como se conocen las grandes obras de la literatura… por azar._

_Fue un día pasando por la biblioteca de la Universidad que le encontré, un libro de pasta dura que se volvió mi adoración después de años de no encontrar un libro que me fuera tan fascinante. No solo tenía una trama envolvente, innovadora y cautivante; personajes entrañables que se ganaron mi afecto desde la primera línea sino que también cumplía el sueño de cualquier lector ¿Qué pasaría si pudieras sacar de las páginas de los libros que te gustan los personajes que se vuelven parte de ti? ¿Serían felices? ¿Desearían regresar?... Así que aprovechando fanfiction ¿Quién soy yo para desaprovechar tal oportunidad…?_

_Tavata_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"**LECTOR"**

Dedo Polvoriento observaba todo desde la última fila de bancas de la Iglesia de Capricornio.

Basta había llevado a un nuevo lector para él, Darius el lector tartamudo no le había logrado obtener ningún beneficio y Lengua de Brujo seguía sin ser encontrado. Pero, ahora al parecer había encontrado a quién le podría servir muy bien.

-¡Suéltenme!

Vaya, vaya, Basta- Capricornio se acomodó en su asiento- ¿Me has traído a un lector o a una pantera?

Debiste ver como pateaba- contestó sencillamente Basta con su aliento a menta.

Dos hombres de capricornio con sus ropas negras como cuervos tenían de rodillas en la base del altar removido a una mujer joven. Sus ojos avellana lanzaban rayos y centellas mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse del agarre de esos dos, estaba vestida de manera casual, como cuando uno regresa a casa y se cambia de ropa para pasar la tarde. Su ojo derecho tenía un moretón que amenazaba con hacerse más grande, al parecer había peleado tratando de escapar.

Basta dice que lees mucho ¿Es cierto?- Capricornio se miraba distraídamente las uñas.

La mujer dejó de moverse. ¿Leer mucho? Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

Ahhhh, entonces sí lees mucho- se contestó Capricornio- sabes, a mi me gusta que me lean en voz alta, parece que tienes bonita voz, claro, cuando no estás maldiciendo.

Yo… yo…- la pobre no sabía que contestar.

Ahhh no, bonita, si tartamudeas no me sirves. ¿Qué les hacemos a los que tartamudean, Basta?- preguntó su líder fingiendo inocencia.

Basta sacó su navaja.

No harás que lea si la atemorizas- habló por primera vez Dedo Polvoriento- ¿Quieres que te traiga más hombres cuchos y tullidos?

Mira linda, creo que empezamos mal- Capricornio daba más miedo tratando de ser amable que siendo un tirano.

¡Haga lo que quiera!- la chica se armó de valor- ¡Yo no le leeré nada! ¡No importa que rompa mis huesos! ¡Qué me encarcele en un calabozo! ¡Qué me dé como cena a los leones! ¡Qué me mate!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Toda la Iglesia de Capricornio estalló en carcajadas, hasta la Urraca parecía sonreír.

Basta, me trajiste a una gran lectora- dijo Capricornio complacido- Vamos a cumplirle su fantasía, enciérrala en la cripta… Eso la hará reconsiderar mi invitación para que nos demuestre que tan bien lee…

…

Ningún libro la había preparado para sentir un frío así, era tan fácil leer sobre las damiselas en desgracia atrapadas por esbirros de la maldad, por héroes que valientemente encontraban la forma de escapar de las rejas, pero ninguno de los autores vivos o muertos habían expresado con lujo de detalles en ninguna obra el "Oh sí, las celdas son frías, tan frías que se te entumen los dedos, que tu pobre trasero pierde sensibilidad, que puedes ver tu aliento al abrir la boca" No, los libros nunca compartían esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles.

Te luciste ahí arriba- llamaron de pronto.

La chica levantó la vista de sus rodillas, la pobre estaba abrazada así misma sobre la cripta lo más alejada que podía de las rejas que le impedían escapar.

¿Quién era? Ah sí, era el hombre delgado de la Iglesia, el que tenía la cara marcada por cicatrices en las mejillas, el único que había intercedido por ella.

Lo lamento- habló ella.

Qué raro, él no le daba miedo, era como uno más de los personajes de los libros que leía por las tardes.

¿Eres…- él pareció dudar- Eres una… bruja?

Ella se molestó un poco.

Sé que no soy una súper modelo pero no es necesario que me ofendas- se enfurruñó- ¿O es qué te mandó tu Jefe a ofenderme?

Me refiero a que si sabes leer- contestó él sin entender el enojo de la chica.

Sí, sí sé leer ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella- ¿Eso me ayudará a escapar?

Escapar es muy difícil, están los guardias, la montaña, las serpientes, Basta, su navaja, la Urraca, Capricornio- comenzó a enumerar Dedo Polvoriento.

¿Por qué hablas conmigo?- el frío hacia que estuviera de mal humor- No he leído que los centinelas hablen con los condenados…

No soy tu centinela, solo soy Dedo Polvoriento- contestó él sacando una vela y unas cerillas.

¿Para qué es esto?- preguntó ella cuando los tomó de sus manos.

Dedo Polvoriento dio un largo suspiro.

Las velas sirven para iluminar los lugares oscuros, las cerillas para encender las velas- explicó con un deje de maldad.

¡Sé para qué sirven!- la chica no soportaba que la trataran como a una tonta- La pregunta es ¿Para qué las necesito?

Para leer…- Dedo Polvoriento extrajo algo más de su mochila.

¿Leer? ¡Oh por Dios, qué es eso!- gritó sin poder evitarlo la mujer.

Ahhh es Gwin- explicó él sin darle mucha importancia- Creo que éste te podrá servir…

Aunque la marta con cuernos era lo más extraño que había visto en toda su vida… No, para que se engañaba, desde que era pequeña había visto cosas extrañas. Ella misma era una cosa extraña.

-¿Un libro? ¿Un libro puede sacarme de aquí?

-Sí, si es el libro correcto. Darious dice que es perfecto para poder escapar…

La luz de la vela era suficiente para poder leer en la cripta.

Muchas gracias- musitó ella- Muchas gracias Dedo Polvoriento…

Comienza a leer después de que me vaya- dijo él con un tono completamente diferente- y una cosa más… Saca una cuerda o una llave o lo que sea pero NO saques a nadie más ¿Entendido?

Lo intentaré- contestó ella entendiendo a la perfección a lo que él se refería- pero solo he sacado muebles, cosas. Tú entiendes, nunca he sacado a nadie…

¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó lo que debió haber preguntado Dedo Polvoriento desde el inicio.

-Magdala, pero los amigos me llaman Mag.

En media hora cambian de guardia los centinelas, yo vigilaré afuera. Recuerda, nada de sacar a nadie…- finalizó Dedo Polvoriento.

Lo intentaré… ¿Por qué me ayudas?- preguntó antes de que Dedo Polvoriento saliera de la cripta.

-Porque sé que te espera si Capricornio te toma como lector…

…

No había tiempo que perder, ¡Dios si tan solo no tuviera congelado los dedos! ¿No hubiera sido más fácil si Dedo Polvoriento le hubiera dado una llave? Cierto, seguramente no la tendría y seguramente sería el primer sospechoso por haber hablado en la Iglesia.

Rápido maldita página ¿Qué difícil era encontrar una hoja con la palabra "llave" o "celda" o "chica en libertad"?

Mag ya comenzaba a impacientarse, además la vela amenazaba con terminarse ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? ¿Eran esos los guardias? ¿Habían gritado afuera? ¿Y si llegaba Basta? No, no era momento para temblar de miedo. ¡Listo! Por fin.

"No sacar a nadie…" Para cualquier otro, esta pequeña e insignificante frase hubiera sido una verdadera tontería, pero para Magdala era el "pan de cada día" desde que fuera pequeña, siempre que leía en voz alta pasaba algo. Una vez leyendo un libro de cuentos infantiles sacó una cucharilla de madera, en la escuela primaria un trenecito de metal apareció en su pequeño escritorio, en la preparatoria entendió que no debía sacar nada leyendo en voz alta cuando un ratón muerto apareció en lugar de sus cobijas mientras leía por la noche y así pasaba una y otra vez por lo que evitaba leer en voz alta aunque muchas veces la tentación era muy grande… Podía leer cualquier libro y siempre una mesa o un jarrón aparecían donde tenía que estar la secadora de cabello o su taza de café.

Para lograrlo se tenía que modelar la voz, pensar solo en la lectura, dejarse envolver, no pensar en nada más… solo ser uno con el libro. Como si de un trance se tratará… así comenzó a leer en esa fría cripta, sin pensar que esa misma tarde los hombres de Capricornio habían llegado a su casa después de que llegara del trabajo… sin pensar en lo frío que estaba su trasero por estar sentada en una tumba, sin pensar en nada que no fuera el libro… Y así las letras tejían palabras, las palabras tomaban sentido y de súbito lo supo… había cometido un error, el error más grande de toda su vida…

La cripta se encontró sin aviso y sin razón en tinieblas, la vela y las cerillas habían desaparecido.

Oh por amor de Dios…- musitó con horror.

Ya no estaba sola en la cripta… a pesar de la oscuridad sus ojos lograban distinguir dos formas frente a ella.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est?*_

_Continuara…_

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_*Qué es esto? (Francés)_


	2. Chapter 2

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"**LA FUERZA DE UN GIGANTE"**

El día había empezado tan bien, primero el reloj despertador por fin sonó sin adelantarse los cinco minutos que siempre se adelantaba todos los lunes; después el café estaba en su punto y el pan con mantequilla estaba crujiente. El autobús que la llevaba siempre a la librería donde trabajaba tenía un asiento vacío y pudo tomarlo…

El trabajo estuvo extraordinariamente tranquilo y tuvo oportunidad de adelantar otro capítulo más de _La isla del tesoro_ de Robert Louis Stevenson ¡Esperaba con todo su corazón que el hidalgo Trelawney y el doctor Livesey pudieran ayudar al joven Jim Hawkins contra el malvado pirata Long John Silver! En fin, tal vez al regresar a casa pudiera seguir con su lectura ¿Y cómo terminó su día? ¡Siendo secuestrada por un puñado de cuervos que la llevó por carretera hasta el pueblo de Capricornio! ¡Pasó horas encerrada en la fría cripta! ¿Se podía caer más bajo? ¡Sí! ¡Había sacado del libro que Dedo Polvoriento le había dado a dos "Alguien" en lugar de sacar un "Algo"!

Mag seguía con los ojos abiertos al máximo intentando reconocer algún rasgo que le pudiera decir a quienes había sacado del libro, bueno, al menos lo intentaba ya que la oscuridad estaba peor que boca de lobo.

Ambas figuras parecían igual de desconcertadas, hablaban en otra lengua que para Mag le pareció era alguna otra lengua romance ¡En ese momento si hablaban chino mandarín o hablaban persa antiguo era lo mismo! ¡No entendía nada! Ambos recién llegados eran hombres aunque uno era más alto que el otro al igual que uno más corpulento que su compañero.

El más alto parecía muy molesto, ya que por la entonación de su marcada voz (por alguna razón Mag recordaba al policía del campus de la universidad que siempre le gritaba no corriera por los pasillos y corredores) parecía culpar al otro de su situación ¿Esas serían blasfemias y groserías? Por su parte el otro hombre parecía intentar tranquilizarlo.

No… no quisiera molestarles- habló de pronto.

Magdala se sorprendió de descubrir lo tímida, atemorizada y temblorosa que sonaba su insegura vocecita en medio de la noche.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, como si repararán por primera vez que estaban con alguien más en ese minúsculo espacio donde estaban encerrados.

No… sé si me entiendan- si tan solo dejara de hacer que le temblará tanto la voz

¿Estaban castañeando sus dientes? ¿Era frío? ¿Era miedo?

_-¿Mademoiselle?*_

La chica levantó su cabeza, el hombre más corpulento se acercó a ella, aun hablaba en otra lengua que ella no entendía ni "pio" era una voz agradable, noble, bondadosa… "Vamos Mag- se reprendió- intenta por amor de Dios entender qué dice NO cómo lo dice"

Y para su asombro esa figura de noble gigante le palmeó con ternura la cabeza mientras musitaba algo suavemente.

-_Nous devons partir d'ici…**_

La figura más alta no dejaba de vociferar contra la más robusta. Ésta última se había parado frente a las rejas de la prisión de Capricornio como si con solo mirarlas pudiera doblar los barrotes "¿Qué podría estar intentando?" Se preguntaba Mag. Para su asombro, el hombre sujetó con fuerza los barrotes oxidados y antes de que la pobre chica congelada por el frío entendiera que había pasado ¡los barrotes cedieron! ¡Cedieron como si hubieran sido tubos de papel! ¡Cedieron como los bastones de cartón con los que los niños juegan en las fiestas!

¡Libertad! ¡Eran libres! Pese a tener acalambradas las piernas Magdala se puso de pie aunque el cosquilleo por todo el pie le invitara a caerse en cualquier momento.

El gigante tiró los barrotes sin importarle el ruido que hicieron al caer. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Mag continuaba sin entender ni una sola palabra pero la mano que le extendían era una clara invitación para salir de ahí sin importar el idioma que hablaran.

Sin esperar a que le repitieran la señal la pequeña mano de Mag ya estaba atrapando la mano de su desconocido salvador.

"Debo agradecerle a Dedo Polvoriento el libro" Pensaba Magdala feliz de estar libre de esa cripta.

Pero nuestra joven lectora había celebrado demasiado pronto ya que como una garra la mano de la otra figura que no había dejado de gruñir algo en esa lengua romance se cerró apresando la muñeca libre de la chica.

¡Debemos salir de aquí!- imploró Mag al ser tomada por sorpresa- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí o nos mataran a todos!

El miedo se adueño de ella, no podía creer que la promesa de libertad se esfumara solo por este sujeto que parecía no entenderle.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a discutir de nuevo en esa lengua romance. Magdala no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¡El cambio de guardias! ¡Dedo Polvoriento! Era momento de hacerse escuchar.

¡No voy a dejar que Capricornio me encierre de nuevo!- gritó sin importarle que pudieran escucharla- ¡Suélteme!- ordenó al hombre que la sujetaba por la muñeca.

Una suerte que las tinieblas no dejaran ver la mueca de desprecio del hombre más alto.

Con una especie de bufido dejó libre a Mag, al parecer ese round lo había perdido.

Tenemos que salir de aquí- explicó llamando a toda su paciencia la chica- si no salimos de aquí un amigo a fuera va a tener problemas y a nosotros nos encerraran de nuevo.

El hombre fuerte movió la cabeza, ¿Movió la cabeza? ¿Eso significaba que le había entendido?

Debemos… salir…- repitió como si también él recurriera a toda su paciencia para hacerse entender.

¡SÍ! ¡Finalmente le había entendido! Mag sonrió tontamente, ¡Por fin le habían entendido!

El hombre frente a ella indicó silencio pero el "shhhh" que hizo para indicarlo fue mucho más elocuente para entenderle en la oscuridad. Sin decir nadie ni una sola palabra los dos hombres y la pobre chica subieron los olvidados escalones de la cripta.

Espero que Dedo Polvoriento esté bien…- trataba de tranquilizarse Mag- ¿Qué dirá cuando vea que saque un "alguien" y no un "algo"?... Va a molestarse mucho… oh sí, va a enfurecerse…

Continuara…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_*Mademoiselle: Señorita_

_**Nous devons partir d'ici…: Debemos salir de aquí_


	3. Chapter 3

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"**LA SONRISA DEL TIGRE"**

Mag imaginaba que sería más difícil salir de la cripta donde los tenían encerrados pero al parecer los dos personajes que habían salido del libro sabían moverse sin llamar la atención. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el corazón de la pobre chica parecía querer salir de su pecho del miedo que sentía a ser descubiertos pero por gracia de los cielos no se toparon con ninguno de los chaquetas negras de Capricornio.

Entonces no habían tardado tanto tiempo en el interior, entonces tal vez aun tenían una oportunidad de escapar de ese maldito pueblo de Capricornio ellos y Dedo Polvoriento, no podía imaginar lo que le harían a él o al otro lector preso cuando se enterarán que habían escapado.

Tan sigiloso como una sombra el hombre más alto que la acompañaba se coloco en la esquina que formaba la cripta y la calle de tal manera que nadie podía verlo pero sí tenía una panorámica completa de todo el lugar.

¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Mag en apenas un susurro.

Al parecer ambos personajes se habían acostumbrado por fin al idioma de la chica puesto que después de unos minutos de escucharla con atención el más robusto hablo con un timbre que agrado a Mag.

_Monsieur_ revisa que no estemos en peligro- explicó.

Espera- dijo de pronto la lectora reconociendo por fin el idioma que utilizaban- ambos son franceses ¿cierto?

_Oui_- fue la sencilla respuesta del desconocido.

Por Dios, ya sé a quiénes saque de ese libro- exclamó sin poder evitarlo Mag en voz más alta.

¡Y lo confiesas!- escuchó la voz de Dedo Polvoriento a sus espaldas.

El amigo del fuego estaba recargado en la sucia pared del edificio más cercano.

Te dije que no sacarás a nadie- Dedo Polvoriento sonaba muy molesto- eres como todos los demás lectores ¿ahora qué será de ellos? Será más difícil escapar de aquí si somos muchos más de dos.

No era mi intención- se disculpó Mag- te lo juro, no era mi intención.

Silencio- pidió el francés robusto a ambos.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo al respecto el sonido de los pasos por la callejuela que el otro francés vigilaba se dejaron escuchar mucho más cercanos.

¿Qué haremos ahora?- se preguntó en silencio Mag temiendo que los descubrieran.

Como toda respuesta recibieron el sonido de una inminente pelea entre los chaquetas negras y el francés.

¡Vamos, servirá de distracción!- habló Dedo Polvoriento con su mochila al hombro listo para partir.

¡No podemos dejarlo!- abogó Mag.

_L'Inspecteur_ estará bien- le cortó el hombre robusto levantándola del suelo y cargándola como si fuera un costal de papas- así es más rápido.

…

Y así bajo el cobijo de la noche empezaron su carrera para llegar a la entrada del pueblo de Capricornio, mientras ellos corrían lo más rápido que podían entre los vehículos estacionados de ese funesto lugar, el francés que se había quedado haciendo vigilancia en la esquina de la callejuela y la cripta mantenía a raya a los chaquetas negras que llegaban en desbandada contra él, parecía tener mucha experiencia en enfrentarse a tipos de esa clase ya que solamente usando su bastón los hacía caer a sus pies.

La luz de las casas de esa callejuela lo iluminaban como a un espectro de la noche, su altura, su fuerza, todo causaba temor y confusión en sus atacantes mientras él como el sabueso que ha encontrado a su presa, que se encuentra en su elemento se permitía sonreír de una manera que mostraba la dentadura, cualquiera hubiera dejado de pensar en el sabueso para compararlo con un tigre de cacería.

Cuando el último de los chaquetas negras cayó o escapó por donde había venido el francés pareció complacido y a paso veloz siguió el camino que los otros habían tomado.

Por un momento se desoriento al ver los automóviles estacionados ¿qué eran esas cosas? Seguramente en su libro, en la historia de la que procedía no había carros ya que en un breve instante pareció dudar si avanzar o rodearlos, si no hubiera sido por el ruido de los chaquetas negras que venían contra él al ser puestos sobre aviso por sus compañeros caídos no se hubiera decidido a avanzar entre los automóviles.

…

Mag estaba preocupada por el hombre alto que se había quedado, había sido muy valiente en enfrentar a los chaquetas negras él solo, ella sabía lo malos que podían ser, aun tenía un ojo morado que lo probaba. ¿Y si no salía de ahí con vida?

Estaba a punto de pedir que lo esperaran cuando escuchó el griterío detrás de ellos.

¡Nos han alcanzado!- gritó sin importarle ser escuchada, además ya los habían descubierto.

El gigante que la tenía en hombros se giro.

¡Es Javert!- gritó al reconocer al otro francés siguiéndole los pasos.

Tenemos que llegar al puente si queremos escapar- explicó Dedo Polvoriento mientras seguía corriendo.

No, espera, tengo una idea- Mag pataleaba para que la dejaran bajar- Por favor, Dedo Polvoriento, debemos detenernos.

¿Y dejar que nos atrapen? – por fin se detuvo golpeando con su mochila al gigante que corría detrás de él- ¿estás loca?

No, no estoy loca, vamos a hacer una distracción- explicó Mag saltando al suelo- ¿Eres un escupefuego, no? Al menos eso dijo Basta, tienes que tener antorchas o algo para prender fuego en tus espectáculos.

Chica lista- dijo Dedo Polvoriento con su enigmática sonrisa- ¿Qué planeas?

¡Lanzar una antorcha a una de las casas de Capricornio! ¡El fuego nos dará tiempo de escapar! ¡Nos salvara!- Mag no podía creer semejante visión piromaniaca.

Eso le dará tiempo a Javert de alcanzarnos- corroboró el gigante.

Jean Valjean tiene razón- afirmó Mag.

El francés robusto giro hacia ella.

No les había reconocido por el miedo, ya sé quiénes son y qué libro estaba leyendo- Mag sonrió pese al peligro de la situación.

No hay tiempo para esto- Dedo Polvoriento metió las manos en la mochila abierta- tenemos que apresurarnos.

…

En cierto momento, el inspector Javert (pues era él de quien se trataba) les había perdido momentáneamente el rastro, no fue hasta que la primera ventana de esas casas abandonadas lanzó llamaradas de fuego que entendió el plan, seguramente había sido idea del exconvicto… Jean Valjean le dejaba un camino.

El personaje del libro seguía presente, como había afirmado una vez Dedo Polvoriento a todos les pasaba y seguían creyendo que ese era su mundo ¿cuándo lo descubriría? ¿Ya lo sabía? ¿por qué se aferraba a esa idea?

Javert no pensaba en eso en ese preciso instante, lo único que quería era alcanzar a Jean Valjean y a la chica de la cripta, después de que escaparan de ese lugar refugio de descarriados podría atraparlo por fin después de tanto tiempo y regresar a Paris para verlo tras las rejas de la prisión.

¡Por aquí!- le llamó Mag sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Solo era cuestión de saltar una vez más esas extrañas cosas (una camioneta) y estaría libre de los pocos perseguidores que lo seguían y aun paso de Jean Valjean.

De un rápido giro, lo logró y se situó a un lado de Mag.

Lo logramos- exclamó Dedo Polvoriento.

Frente a ellos ya se veía el inicio del puente, más allá la desvencijada barrera que servía para que los curiosos se alejaran.

Podemos hacerlo- dijo con ánimo Mag- podemos…

Jean Valjean se había acercado a Javert, Mag se giro en el momento exacto en que el robusto Jean Valjean ayudaba al alto inspector Javert apoyarse contra la pared.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento había sido herido en el hombro por uno de esos chaquetas negras, la sangre no dejaba de correr manchando el abrigo del inspector.

Esto no se ve muy bien…- Mag negó con la cabeza- tan cerca y tan lejos…

No era posible, ahora que parecía que podrían escapar… ¿Qué harían? Los chaquetas negras se acercaban y ellos tenían el tiempo contado…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"**AYUDA DE LOS CIELOS QUE VIENE DESDE LAS PROFUNDIDADES"**

Los libros son maravillosos, te llevan a lugares que nunca imaginaste poder visitar, a mundo completamente desconocidos salvo por la imaginación, a tiempos lejanos que posiblemente ya no existen en nuestros días… Pero lo más hermoso de los libros es que son seguros, sabes que si abres un libro de sus páginas no saldrá un cocodrilo con intención de morderte una mano, tampoco abrirás la puerta del baño y encontrarás a Lord Voldemort apuntando con su varita cuando vas a media noche, no, los libros nunca dejarían escapar a los monstruos al exterior… porque los monstruos ya están afuera… ¿O no?

…

Tan cerca y tan lejos- seguía pensando Mag.

¿Cómo escapar? ¿Cómo evitar que Capricornio volviera a encerrarla en la cripta? Y aun mucho mejor ¿Cómo evitar que Basta les rebanara el cuello a cada uno de ellos?

Dedo Polvoriento bufaba al verse atrapado, los chaquetas negras iban a terminar por reagruparse y no dejarían que escaparan, y mucho peor él también sería encontrado culpable por ayudarles ¿cómo explicaría que le había llevado un libro a un lector? ¡Por qué había sido tan tonto para creer que esta inexperta chica iba a poder regresarlo a su libro! ¡Ella no era Lengua de Brujo!

El inspector Javert se llevó una mano al hombro presionando con fuerza intentando inútilmente de detener la sangre que no dejaba de correr. Jean Valjean intentó ayudarle pero fue separado bruscamente por parte del inspector francés.

¿Qué hacer? El tiempo se acababa y parecía que ninguno de ellos era capaz de pensar en un plan de escape. ¡Escape! ¡Eso era! ¡Él era Jean Valjean! ¡Con un poco de ayuda de la Providencia sabía que lo lograrían!

Tengo una idea- llamó de pronto la voz tranquilizadora del francés.

Mag se giro para verlo agradecía que por fin el problema del idioma se hubiera superado, tal vez los personajes de los libros después de superar el choque de ser arrancados de sus historias terminan por responder al idioma del lector que los trajo a este nuevo mundo. No importaba, lo que realmente significaba algo era que al menos uno de ellos tenía una idea y aunque fuera la más disparatada del mundo en ese momento Magdala la apoyaría.

Vamos a saltar- indicó Jean Valjean.

Mag se corrigió mentalmente "aunque fuera una idea disparatada que no incluyera saltar del puente que separaba al pueblo de Capricornio del resto del camino hacia el vacío infinito y chocar contra las frías aguas del río que corría por debajo a muchos metros de profundidad en una noche como esa la apoyaría"

¿Saltar?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió repetir.

Jean Valjean asintió.

¡Te has vuelto loco!- gritó sin importarle que los hombres de Capricornio ya se escuchaban más cerca.

Debemos escapar- explicó Jean Valjean.

¡Y en eso sois un experto!- gruñó Javert molesto tanto por la estúpida idea del exconvicto como por la herida de su hombro.

¿Saltar? Pensaba Javert ¡Quién pensaría en saltar de un puente!

Mag no quería terminar ahogada en un libro, es más se había sorprendido de la cara que había puesto Javert siendo que en el libro él mismo se… bueno, no importaba, en ese momento no importaba.

Yo no saltaré- declaró Dedo Polvoriento- así que no gracias.

Jean Valjean sabía que no tenían tiempo que perder así que mientras explicaba iba actuando.

Primero abrió la mochila de Dedo Polvoriento sacando a la martha con cuernos aun adormilada lanzándola contra su dueño, el animal mostro los afilados dientecillos como agujas pero no alcanzo a morder al antiguo señor Magdalena, una vez que la criaturilla fue sacada desparramo por todo el empedrado las cosas del escupe fuego como si se las hubieran arrebatado.

El saltimbanqui lo entendió al momento ¡Todo sería parte del espectáculo! El mismo Dedo Polvoriento ayudo al momento a Jean Valjean para que pareciera más real al fin y al cabo ya no tenían tiempo. Una vez listo el exconvicto le dio un ligero golpe a Dedo Polvoriento en la mejilla surcada por las cicatrices.

¡Qué estás haciendo!- preguntó Mag.

Haciendo que se vea más real- explicó ahora Dedo Polvoriento- yo me encargo, ahora escapen.

¿Qué pasará contigo?- volvió a preguntar Mag.

Dedo Polvoriento mostró una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

Soy un cobarde para saltar, les daré tiempo- y sin decir más se dejó caer en el suelo.

Esa era la señal, ya no había tiempo que perder, pese a las protestas de Mag, Jean Valjean la cargo como a un bulto de patatas sobre sus anchos hombros sin importarle los pataleos jaló con una mano libre al inspector Javert por el brazo donde el hombro no estaba lastimado y sin darles tiempo ni a uno ni a otro de decir algo más saltó del puente todo en el mismo instante en que Basta y Nariz Chata seguido de todos los jovencillos que habían reclutado llegaban para echarles una mano encima.

…

Los parques de diversiones sirven para dos cosas: una para vomitar el desayuno en la rueda de la fortuna y dos para gritar como loco por el horror de subirse a la montaña rusa. Saltar de un puente a plena noche sin saber si sobrevivirás o te romperás la cabeza contra las rocas es muy semejante a gritar como loco por el miedo de la caída libre o vomitar el desayuno porque el estomago te sube a la garganta.

¡Splash!

El golpe con el agua fue todavía cien veces peor que la caída libre. "Mantener las piernas derechas" había dicho su instructor de natación en la universidad, desafortunadamente para Mag se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. Jean Valjean había caído perfectamente al agua, un clavado perfecto mientras que Mag escupía agua como un animal marino que se hubiera perdido en mar abierto.

Gracias a la Providencia que ambos se mantenían a flote. Un momento ¿ambos? Ambos no son tres, les faltaba alguien ¿Dónde estaba Javert? Mag comenzó a gritar su nombre, a esa distancia era imposible que Basta les escuchara.

Jean Valjean se zambulló en las oscuras aguas, no veía nada más allá de su nariz. No es lo mismo escapar de presidio saltando al río a pleno día que a media noche.

El corazón de Mag latía con fuerza ¿Dónde estaban ambos franceses? ¿Dónde estaba Javert? ¿Y si se había ahogado? Una cosa es que el autor, que Víctor Hugo hubiera matado a su personaje en su libro, matado a un personaje de tinta y papel y otra muy diferente que tú, lector hubieras matado a un personaje que se había convertido en una persona de carne y hueso.

El agua estaba helada y la pobre chica ya no sabía si titiritaba de frío o de miedo por no tener noticias de ninguno de los dos personajes de Los Miserables, sentía que pasaba un minuto, dos segundos, tres… sin que tuviera noticias de ellos, ya estaba a punto de zambullirse a su vez para intentar buscarlos cuando con un sonoro bufido Jean Valjean sacó la cabeza exigiendo oxigeno.

Una vez más en esa misma noche Jean Valjean había salvado la vida del inspector Javert (ambos personajes seguían pensando que no había pasado más que unas horas después de que abandonaran la barricada de la calle Chanvrerie)

¿Qué había pasado? Jean Valjean y Mag habían caído uno perfectamente y la otra con esfuerzos decentemente al agua mientras Javert al estar lastimado de un hombro no había logrado caer lo más recto posible y había golpeado de lleno al agua quedando inconsciente, sin saberlo parecía que su final se repetiría en este mundo como había pasado en su libro si no hubiera sido por Jean Valjean que en el último momento había logrado atraparlo por la gabardina jalándolo hacia arriba.

Rápidamente Jean Valjean nado hacia la orilla izquierda del río luchando contra la fuerza de la corriente mientras Mag era prácticamente remolcada por este hombre santo. Solo llegar a la orilla y estar a salvo de ser jalados de nuevo por las aguas pudieron darse un ligero respiro.

Jean Valjean depositó el cuerpo de Javert en la tierra. Aunque los dientes de Mag no dejaban de chocar por el frío se acercó a ver como estaba el inspector.

_-__¿Javert? ¡Il n'est pas à respirer!_

Mag no necesito enterder el francés de Jean Valjean para darse cuenta de lo desesperado de la situación ¡Javert no estaba respirando! En ese momento hasta el frío se le olvido.

Ahora fue el turno de Jean Valjean de hacerse a un lado. Mag no perdió ni un segundo en actuar, primero inclinó ligeramente la cabeza del inspector hacia atrás, después apretó suavemente su nariz al momento que cerraba su boca sobra la boca abierta del inspector sellándola completamente.

Para Jean Valjean era algo completamente nuevo.

Mientras Mag respiraba en la boca de Javert no perdía de vista pese a la oscuridad que los envolvía que el pecho del inspector se elevara. La chica se separó del francés mientras mentalmente contaba cinco segundos, nada, Javert seguía sin respirar. Una vez más volvió a repetir la operación, cinco segundos, Mag comenzaba a sentir miedo, Javert seguía sin respirar, no, no era momento de sentir miedo, una vez más volvió a colocarse sobre el inspector mientras su pecho seguía sin elevarse ni un poco a cada bocanada de aire.

Vamos, vamos- decía en voz alta- vamos…

Otros cinco minutos más, nada, Javert seguía sin arrojar toda el agua que había tragado. Dejando un momento la respiración boca a boca Mag comenzó a hacer presión a la altura de la boca del estomago del inspector. Cuando éste por fin comenzó a escupir el agua tanto Jean Valjean y Mag dieron un gran grito de alivio.

¡No podían creerlo! ¡Se habían salvado! ¡Habían escapado del pueblo de Capricornio!

Y una vez más la Providencia había venido en su auxilio, Javert se había salvado y respiraba por si mismo aunque había caído una vez más inconsciente tanto por el casi ahogarse y por la herida de su hombro. Jean Valjean con ayuda de Mag lo había acomodado en su fuerte espalda como en el libro había transportado a Marious.

No habían tenido que caminar mucho cuando encontraron la entrada de alguna mina abandonada, solamente ver que no había peligro se metieron y encendieron un agradable fuego para secarse y permitirle a Javert descansar.

Sabes- habló Mag por primera vez desde hacía un muy buen rato- me alegra que estén aquí conmigo… sin ustedes, no hubiera logrado salir de ahí… ustedes y Dedo Polvoriento.

Jean Valjean no dijo nada, solamente se acercó más a ella y le paso el brazo por los hombros como hacía con Cosette cuando era pequeña y tenía miedo o frío.

Gracias- musitó de nuevo Mag sintiéndose protegida como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida aun con la ropa mojada bajo el fuerte brazo de Jean Valjean.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"**LA HISTORIA DE LA BRUJA DE LOS LIBROS"**

La incomodidad de estar tirado en la tierra, el frío de la mañana y el dolor en el hombro lo hicieron despertar. El inspector Javert se removió un poco mientras intentaba recordar que había pasado: primero, su vida había sido perdonada por el exconvicto Jean Valjean en la barricada que defendían los amigos del ABC, después había ido a dar su informe a las fuerzas de la policía francesa sumido en profundos pensamientos, no podía creer que un criminal actuara de esa forma ¡Él que tanto le había perseguido durante años y años ahora estaba en deuda! ¡Javert estaba en deuda con Jean Valjean! ¡De cualquier forma que lo viera la ignominia era para él! ¿Y qué paso después? ¡Encontró de nuevo a esa especie de diablo saliendo de las alcantarillas de Paris! ¡Y no conforme con eso salvaba a uno de esos jovenzuelos que se jugaron la vida en las barricadas! Le habían llevado a su casa en un carruaje, habían ido a la casa de Jean Valjean y justo cuando él había dicho "Aquí os espero" y el antiguo alcalde de M. a orillas del M. había subido las escaleras ¡Las luces se habían apagado! ¡Todo era tinieblas! ¿Y cómo terminó esto? ¡Apareciendo en Dios sabía donde atrapados en una cripta con una chiquilla que gritaba en un idioma diferente! ¡Herido en un hombro! ¡Casi ahogado! Y a todo esto ¿Dónde demonios estaba Jean Valjean?

El inspector Javert giro un poco la cabeza topándose con el causante de todos sus problemas… Jean Valjean.

Valjean parecía estar dormido, la fogata que habían encendido para calentarse durante la noche se había apagado pero aun dejaba ver un ligero brillo carmín en la madera que terminaba por consumirse. También estaba esa chica de la cripta recostada junto a Valjean, tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas del corpulento francés. ¿Habría Valjean conservado esa posición toda la noche? ¡Hasta en eso lo desesperaba! ¡Ese demonio jugaba una vez más a hacerse el santo!

_Bonjour, l'Inspecteur_- saludó Jean Valjean.

Javert giro con molestia su cabeza para toparse de nuevo con el techo rocoso de esa especie de cueva donde se encontraban (¿Cómo iba a saber que se encontraban en una vieja mina?) prefería ver las rocas que la mirada triste pero tranquilizadora de Jean Valjean.

El padre de Cosette sonrió, al menos Javert estaba bien, el buen hombre no había dormido en toda la noche vigilando tanto al inspector como a Mag, ¿y si les encontraban? ¿Y si aparecía un oso? No, era mejor que hiciera guardia. Además, había aprovechado el tiempo pensando en dónde estarían y aun más importante cómo regresarían a Paris, él debía regresar con Cosette, estaba seguro que ella estaría preocupada, no, no podía dejarla sola, su amada Cosette.

Mmh- Mag acomodo su cabeza en la pierna de Jean Valjean- no, Eragon, no vayas- hablaba en sueños.

Mag tenía la mala costumbre de hablar dormida y mucho peor costumbre de soñar con los libros que leía.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin que ninguno de los presentes volviera a moverse o a hablar, no fue hasta después de unos quince minutos que Mag con un sonoro bostezo abrió los ojos.

Odio cuando no suena el despertador- gruñó frotándose los ojos- ¡Esa almohada es perfecta!

El golpe de la realidad la hizo ruborizarse, no estaba en su casa y no estaba sola, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido real, estaba en la mina junto a Jean Valjean y Javert ¿qué pensaría Victor Hugo si supiera que sus personajes estaban vivos en un tiempo muy diferente al que él había descrito para ellos?

_Bonjour_- saludó Jean Valjean- ¿Durmió bien?

Bue…buenos días- contestó Mag- bien, gracias ¿Y usted?

Pero antes de que Jean Valjean pudiera contestar. Mag se puso de pie de un salto.

¡Javert! ¿Cómo está Javert?- preguntó gritando.

Despierto- sonrió Jean Valjean como le sonreía a Cosette.

Una vez más, Mag se sintió como una tonta esa mañana, mirando por encima de la fogata podía ver la cara de pocos amigos que el inspector Javert le dedicaba. Sí, Javert estaba despierto.

La pobre mujer se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo.

¿Hay algo peor que el silencio incomodo? Sí, hay muchas cosas peores pero es terrible cuando se hace el silencio incomodo y no sabes cómo romperlo.

_Mademoiselle_- habló por fin Jean Valjean.

Mag giro hacia él.

Yo… no entiendo muy bien el francés- habló la chica marcando cada palabra- ¿habla español? Ayer hablo español ¿puede hablar solo en español?

Jean Valjean y Javert (quien se había sentado apoyando la espalda contra las rocas) la miraban sin entender ¿hablar español? ¡Ellos estaban hablando en francés! ¿Un momento? ¿Si ella no hablaba en francés cómo es que le entendían? ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO!

La cara de ambos franceses hizo que Mag lanzara un largo suspiro, ya sabía lo que venía, ellos querían respuestas y ella tendría que darlas.

Creo que debemos empezar por el principio- hablaba Mag- aunque el principio siempre es extraño y difícil- lanzó un suspiro- bien, mi nombre es Magdala Allen y… soy un lector… Bueno, Dedo Polvoriento me llamo Bruja, así que supongo es lo mismo.

¿Lector?- repitió Javert- ¿Bruja?

Esta es la parte difícil- sonrió Mag- hay personas que pueden hacer "magia" cuando leen libros en voz alta, cuando era pequeña saqué un oso de peluche de un libro de ilustraciones pero a cambio mi peineta favorita desapareció, cuando crecí iba sacando cosas más grandes pero nunca saqué una persona o un animal o una planta hasta ayer… -miro directamente a los ojos de halcón de Javert y a los ojos de santo de Jean Valjean- ustedes dos… son personajes… de un libro…

La atmosfera se había vuelto tan tensa que podía ser partida por un cuchillo; pero ¿cómo se supone que debían reaccionar? ¿Personaje de un libro? Jean Valjean miraba la fogata apagada como si esperara le diera respuestas, Javert apretaba con fuerza los puños.

¿Personaje de un libro? ¡Perseguir a Jean Valjean por toda una vida y por toda Francia para que le dijeran que era el personaje de un libro! ¿Personaje de un libro? ¡Soportar tantos dolores y desgracias tratando de ser un buen hombre para que le dijeran que era un personaje de un libro? Cada uno lo negaba, ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!

El libro se llama Los Miserables- continuó Mag sin atreverse a verlos de nuevo a los ojos- es la historia de un hombre llamado Jean Valjean que por robar un pan es enviado a la cárcel, después de padecer veinte años en el presidio conoce al obispo Myriel y le enseña que debe ser un hombre honrado…

Jean Valjean estaba tan blanco como su cabello ¿Cómo podía esa joven mujer saber todo eso de él? ¿Cómo podía alguien saberlo? ¡Nunca lo había hablado con alguien! ¡Nunca se atrevería a contárselo a nadie!

Había otro personaje- seguía Mag hablándole al suelo- el antagonista… El inspector Javert, en su juventud se había sentido excluído de la sociedad por su origen así que eligió el camino de la policía, había tomado como una cruzada personal el atrapar al exconvicto Jean Valjean porque no creía que el hombre pueda cambiar su naturaleza…

Sí Jean Valjean se había puesto blanco, Javert parecía una pantera atrapada en su propia cueva, ¿cómo es que esa criaturilla sabía eso de él? ¿Quién le había contado sobre los orígenes de Javert? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

El primero en reaccionar fue Jean Valjean, se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba frente a Mag, la chica levanto la mirada topándose con la presencia del coloso, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Iba a obligarla a que lo regresara? ¿Le golpearía por decir todo eso sobre él? No, Victor Hugo había escrito sobre un santo, no sobre un demonio; pero, entonces ¿qué pasaría ahora?

¿Y Cosette?- fue lo único que preguntó Jean Valjean- ¿Cosette estará bien?

Mag no podía creerlo, ese hombre se preocupaba más por su amada hija que por él mismo, no le importaba si él era solo tinta y papel, si Mag mentía, lo único que le preocupaba era Cosette, tal muestra de amor paternal hizo que Mag se enterneciera y sin poder evitarlo comenzara a llorar.

Cosette está bien y es feliz- contestó Mag mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas sintiéndose una vez más tonta.

¿Y podemos regresar?- continuó Jean Valjean.

Esa era la pregunta del millón, Mag nunca había intentado regresar nada de lo que traía de los libros, porque eran cosas que nadie echaría en falta, es más después de que sacaba algo y seguía leyendo el libro era como si nunca se hubieran ido de ahí, como si nadie se extrañara de que ella las tenía. ¿Podría ella regresar a Jean Valjean y a Javert a su libro? ¿A su historia? ¿A su vida?

Puedo intentarlo- se sorprendió escucharse a sí misma.

Javert no había dicho ni una sola palabra, no necesitaba decir nada, pero se veía a leguas que veía con cierta aversión a Mag. ¿Una bruja? ¡Seguramente tendría algo de gitanilla! ¿Personajes de libros? ¡Mentiras y patrañas! Seguramente estaría urdiendo esta historia para salvarse de algún castigo sino ¿por qué había estado encerrada en esa cripta? ¿por qué tanto problema para intentar atraparla? No, tanto ella como Jean Valjean intentaban algo, estaba seguro, no era posible que tanta estupidez fuera verdadera. ¡Personaje de los libros! ¡Sí, claro!

Debemos movernos- continuó Jean Valjean que no había reparado en la hostil mirada de Javert- podrían darnos alcance.

Mag asintió, lo mejor era ponerse en marcha; pero ¿Javert estaría en condición de continuar el camino?

Como toda respuesta Javert se puso de pie lo más recto posible caminando con paso lento pero firme hacia la salida de la cueva no sin antes dirigirle una de esas peligrosas miradas a Magdala cuando paso junto a ella.

Me odia- pensó la chica solo sentir el hielo de los ojos azules del inspector Javert.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"**EL OSO DE PELUCHE QUE SE TRANSFORMO EN LOBO"**

-¿Podemos descansar?

Llevaban toda la mañana caminando hacia el sur, si el pueblo de Capricornio estaba hacia atrás de ellos lo mejor era que continuaran caminando hacia el frente, en definitiva el sur era la mejor opción. Al menos no tuvieron que vérselas con la montaña, las plantas espinosas y las serpientes, lo malo era que tenían que sufrir lo cansado del camino, las piedras que se clavaban en los pies y el calor que aumentaba.

Mag arrastraba penosamente los pies, los tennis que llevaba puestos ya estaban rotos y las piedras se clavaban con dolorosa y acertada puntería en sus plantas de los pies. Jean Valjean encabezaba la marcha y al final venía Javert.

A Magdala le gustaba tener frente a ella la amplia espalda de Jean Valjean, era tranquilizador saber que tenía a alguien como él para cuidarla en esta travesía, sin darse cuenta la chica sonreía ¡Y pensar que en la cripta había pensado que el gigante que la había sacado de las rejas tenái el cabello platino! ¡Las canas de Jean Valjean parecían de plata! Sin avisar Valjean se giro sorprendiéndola aun sonriendo pero cosa extraña, no pareció molesto, al contrario le ofreció su mano y se la cargo sobre los hombros, Mag estaba segura él estaría agotado también pero no lo demostraba.

Javert era el único que no se acercaba ¿seguiría guardando su distancia?

El inspector Javert prefería caminar detrás de ellos vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos; pero, también aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba agotado, caminaba más lento a cada paso, el hombro no dejaba de punzarle dolorosamente y el calor solo hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

¿Estará bien?- musitó Mag

También Jean Valjean había reparado en que el paso de Javert era más lento y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ya no iba tan recto como antes sino que levemente se iba encorvando más.

Descansaremos un poco- indicó Valjean bajando a Mag.

Javert no dijo nada, solamente llego hasta donde se habían detenido dejándose caer sobre un tronco.

¿Le duele mucho?- preguntó Mag.

Javert giro hacia ella el rostro mostrando su acostumbrada mirada glacial. Mag no pudo evitarlo y retrocedió un poco, ahora entendía porque Victor Hugo decía "su mirada los petrifica, su nombre los pone en huída" Javert ahí frente a ella con el cabello suelto y con la gabardina aun con una mancha de sangre imponía como un espectro.

Jean Valjean se puso detrás de Mag, ya era suficiente de que Javert la aterrorizara de esa forma.

Voy… voy… a buscar…- tartamudeaba Mag- si eso…

No quería provocar que esos dos pelearan y tampoco quería seguir viendo la cara de pocos amigos de Javert. Sin esperar respuesta se alejó de donde estaban ambos franceses.

Solo ver que la chica no estaba habló Jean Valjean.

-_Ella os ha salvado la vida_

Javert entrecerró los ojos de manera peligrosa.

…

¿Por qué no saqué una cuerda o una llave?- musitaba para sí Mag- si hubiera sacado una llave o una cuerda hubiera escapado sola… No, para qué me engaño, no hubiera logrado dar dos pasos antes que Basta me hubiera atrapado, Dedo Polvoriento… ¿estarás bien?

Como siempre que empezaba a soñar despierta o a perderse entre las hojas de los libros Mag perdió completamente el hilo de la realidad y ¡PAF! El golpe contra el tronco del árbol la hizo regresar dolorosamente.

¡Auch!- sollozó llevándose ambas manos a la frente- ¡Auch!

El sonido del golpe llamó la atención de Jean Valjean quien llegó corriendo para encontrar a una Mag con un nuevo golpe en la cara, ahora aparte del moretón del ojo tenía un cardenal en plena frente.

¿Me veo tan terrible como me duele?- preguntó aun con los ojos llorosos.

Jean Valjean iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose le hicieron callar ¿Quién sería? ¿Javert? No, no era el sonido de sus pasos ¿Basta y los hombres de Capricornio? No… Quién había aparecido fue un par de niños pequeños, el mayor de unos diez años y el menor de unos cinco ambos con ropa deportiva.

Hola- saludó Mag- ¿Están solitos?

¡Mamá, papá!- gritaron ambos niños solo ver a Jean Valjean y a Mag.

Lo que nos faltaba- musitó Mag.

…

-¡Pobrecilla!

Al parecer la Providencia siempre acompañaba a Jean Valjean, Mag y él habían encontrado a una familia que disfrutaba de acampar en esa parte baja del valle. Solo ver su aspecto el matrimonio los habían tomado como un grupo de excursionistas que se habían perdido y habían sufrido un accidente sino ¿cómo explicar sus ropas rotas, la herida de Javert y el cardenal junto con el ojo morado de la chica?

Solo es un golpe- se sonrojó Mag.

No te preocupes- le sonrió el padre de la familia- la primera vez que acampamos también nos fue mal.

Esta era la historia que se habían inventado en menos de quince minutos. Maggie –Mag- había ido junto con su padre y su tío a acampar, durante la aventura se habían perdido teniendo un accidente con la parta alta donde comienza el río, resultando herido su tío.

Afortunadamente el matrimonio llevaba el equipo de primeros auxilios y ahora la señora Corin le daba unas puntadas en el hombro a Javert.

Debo admitir, señor- hablaba Paul, el padre de familia, con Jean Valjean- que a su edad haya venido a acampar.

Jean Valjean solo asintió, si este hombre supiera por todo lo que él había pasado…

…

¡Gracias, Dios, alimento!

A la hora de la comida los platos se repartieron igual tanto para los niños como los padres como para los recién llegados. Mag juraría por siempre que eran las salchichas más deliciosas que había probado.

Después de comer, los "adultos" conversaban mientras Mag se puso a jugar con los niños.

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó cuando le lanzaron la bolsa de dormir a la cara dentro de la tienda de campaña- ¿Un libro?

Sí- dijo el hijo más pequeño- ¡Papá nos está leyendo ese libro!

¡Es un libro muy aburrido!- dijo el mayor.

¡No es cierto!- gruñó Mag- ¡No hay libros aburridos!

Nuestro ratoncito de biblioteca se molestaba con las personas que menospreciaban los libros ya fueran niños o adultos.

-Mira, solo tienes que hacerlo interesante…

…

El único que parecía no disfrutar la tarde era Javert, parecía estar fuera de su elemento rodeado de tantas personas, parecía que no sabía tratar ni con una sonrisa ni con una dulce palabra, tal vez por eso fue él quien escucho primero antes que los demás el grito de los niños.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y de un solo movimiento ya estaba dentro de la pequeña casa de campaña.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó solo ver a Mag en el fondo abrazada a ambos niños.

¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué la había asustado? ¿Qué? El gruñido detrás de él lo hizo ponerse alerta ¡Un lobo! ¡Un lobo estaba estorbando impidiendo pudieran salir de la tienda de campaña!

¿Qué había sucedido?

…

La tentación es grande y más cuando se trata de un libro…

Mag había comenzado a leer en voz alta, el libro que los niños le habían mostrado no era desconocido para ella, su padre se lo había leído cuando ella era pequeña, las letras fueron tejiendo las palabras, el sonido de su voz formaba imágenes que bailaban frente a los ojos de ambos niños pequeños, era como si los libros tomarán vida, como si las palabras solo pidieran a alguien que las cantara para que comenzaran a dibujar mundos que los hombres deseaban conocer… La obra del autor solo necesitaba un lector que amara los libros.

Fue así como sin avisar, como siempre sucedía, un oso de peluche desapareció, nadie vio en qué momento el muñeco de felpa se había desvanecido así como nadie vio en qué momento la puerta fue bloqueada por un animal de gran tamaño.

No fue hasta que el más pequeño de los hermanitos reparo en que "boo-boo" no estaba que el aroma a perro se hizo presente en la tienda de campaña. En ese instante los dos niños y Mag gritaron.

¡Un lobo! ¡Un lobo había salido del libro! ¿Y qué se suponía que debía aparecer si estaban leyendo Colmillo Blanco de Jack London?

…

Jean Valjean y ambos padres llegaron al momento ¡Un lobo estaba en la tienda de campaña de los niños! La señora gritó presa de miedo ¡Sus hijos estaban en peligro! Jean Valjean y el padre de los pequeños se preguntaban cómo alejar al lobo sin que atacara mientras en el interior Javert se había puesto frente a Mag y los niños para protegerlos si la bestia intentaba lanzarse al ataque.

Mag no podía dejar que Colmillo Blanco sufriera daño, era como dejar que a un viejo amigo lo lastimaran, no, no podía permitirlo, era su culpa, en menos de veinticuatro horas había vuelto a cometer el error de leer en voz alta y sacar a otro personaje vivo de las páginas de los libros, no, era su falta y no permitiría que alguien resultará lastimado.

¡Colmillo Blanco!- gritó la chica llamando la atención de todos- ¡Buen perro! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

¿Colmillo Blanco? El lobo había reconocido su nombre ya que dejó de gruñir y miró con esa mirada curiosa y extraña a la persona que hablaba desde detrás del hombre alto.

¿Colmillo Blanco? También afuera parecían desconcertados.

¿Es su perro?- preguntó el señor junto a Jean Valjean.

Sí- contestó desde el interior Mag- al principio me asusté porque no lo reconocí, lo perdimos en el río ¿Verdad, Colmillo?

Colmillo Blanco no entendía que estaba pasando, apenas hacia unos momentos estaba con el Maestro del Amor en el granero jugando y ahora estaba en un lugar completamente diferente ¿dónde estaría el Maestro del Amor?

Por favor Colmillo- rogaba Mag- por favor, obedece, obedece…

Colmillo Blanco se sentó sobre las patas traseras.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- no dejaba de repetir mentalmente Mag.

¡Buen susto nos dio su perrito!- se carcajeo el papá de los niños cuando sus hijos salieron de la tienda de campaña.

Sí, es un perro travieso- dijeron los pequeños jugando con el lobo.

Es sorprendente- habló la esposa- siempre imagine así a Colmillo Blanco.

Sí, sorprendente…- se sonrió tímidamente Mag.

Jean Valjean y Javert no dijeron nada, ahora sí creían lo que había dicho Mag, la bruja de los libros, ahora no tenían duda… Mag era una bruja.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
